Danny Māhealani (Royal Breed)
Danny Māhealani is a former student of Beacon Hills high school and part time friend to Scott McCall and his allies. Once an unassuming Lacrosse player, he slowly becomes aware of the towns true nature and the secrets his friends kept hidden from him. Eventually falling in love with werewolf, Ethan Wintour, the two departed Beacon Hills after much violence and the death of Ethan's twin brother. The two traveled the world until they came across, Isaac Lahey and joined together. Eventually the three of them meet Danny's old best friend, Jackson Whittemore, who hears of dangerous rumors through the supernatural grapevine about Beacon Hills and the immediate danger coming to it. Danny eventually managed to convince his hesitant allies to return to the city and offer what help they can, and hopefully stop the misguided Sam Sparrow and Joshua, who have misinterpreted his research into telluric currents and the Nemeton. Appearance Tall and handsome, Danny was well known in Beacon Hills high school as one of the most appealing young men around. He was very well known for his extremely trim body, which he took great pride in by wearing small and revealing shirts. He also had short black hair, which he has since allowed to grow, and large dark eyes. Personality One of the most intelligent and shrewd people in the series, Danny has always been one of the most nebulous people in Beacon Hills. Often preferring to keep most aspects of his personal life quiet, he is very aware of other peoples lives and often observes the happens around him with amazing retention. This allows him to have amazing insight into the lives of others and is often privy to their secrets before people are aware that they should be keeping them. His reserved nature also allows him to go relatively unnoticed by others, even flying under the radar of supernatural creatures. In a public he is a friendly young man of dry humor who has little tolerance for foolishness. Often reacting to situations with a bland resignation, he is surprisingly adapt at handling odd situations, especially when dealing with the hidden elements of Beacon Hills. He also seems to have a propensity for partying and often sneaks into clubs with a fake i.d to entertain that urge, as well as throwing his own extravagant parties. However, in private he seems quite caring and delicate to those who he let's into his life. His two oldest friends, Jackson and Lydia are some of his two greatest treasures and are the people he trusts most. Danny's love for his boyfriend Ethan, while unaware of the extent of Danny's knowledge, was what ultimately turned Ethan from the alpha pack and allowed the misguided alpha to redeem himself in the Beacon Hills pack eyes. Powers and Abilities As well as being frighteningly intellegent, Danny was once a member of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, as well as their star goalie. As such, he is very athletic and well trained in a variety of sports. Second only to werewolf characters and hunters in terms of physical ability, he is one of the most accomplished humans in the series and has proven himself capable of competing with any other human on his team. After leaving Beacon Hills and exploring his own natural abilities, he eventually discovered his deep spiritual connection with the planet and awoke as a Sage. Now he is able to instinctively call on the Natural Energy of the planet to use as his own power. He appears to be at his strongest in Beacon Hills, where telluric currents flow freely and richly, as well as other places that are strong in natural energy. After drawing on Natural Energy to strengthen himself or others, he gains jagged blue markings over his face, chest and lower abdomen, a natural response when young sages collect natural energy. Interestingly, they are the same marking which were painted on him after his infamous black light party. But why the designs are the same is unknown. Sage Arts Like all sages, Danny can draw no natural energy to make himself infinitely more powerful and attune with nature. He says that it happens almost on instinct, and that he can call on his sage powers without even blinking. allowing him to be battle ready in less than a second. With that, he gains a massive increase in strength, speed, stamina, and his natural reflexes are heightened to where he can perceive almost everything within a 20 meter range of himself. He claims that when attuned with the world, he can hear the heart beat of every living thing around him, and can even sense something with no smell, appearance, or sound. Making him a very effective sensor to opponents who use the element of surprise to attack. A Thousand Joyful Arms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Sage